A quien
by kami-haruka
Summary: Bueno, se trata de que Yuuri se enamora en la tierrA se compromete y despues rompe con el rubio... ... o algo asi
1. A quien

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta hermosa serie no me pertenecen… Si fueran míos Wolf ya estaría junto a Yuuri *o*--- LA canción tampoco es mía…

Wolfram Centric...

-_Dialogo del personaje_-

(Interrupciones de la autora)

**A quien**

**A quién tratas de engañar amor**

**Por favor**

**Ya sé**

**Que este es el final**

**Muy bien.**

Yuuri se enamoro… Y porque debería culparlo… ¿Por no amarme como yo a él…? Bueno eso no importa mientras sea feliz, lo único que quiero es que deje de preocuparse como si yo en realidad fuera importarle… Es molesto…

**A quien le importa donde ir**

**Esta vez**

**Total aquí o allá será igual**

**El adiós, el adiós.**

Es molesto saber que después de romper el compromiso y tener uno nuevo se siga preocupando por este torpe heredero… Yo también debería seguir mi vida… Pero es tan complicado sabiendo que vivimos en el mismo castillo, solo porque no permitiste que tu mejor amigo se fuera y cometiera locuras…

**A quién crees tú que dolerá este fin**

**A ti que alguien más te espera ya después de mí.**

Ahora estoy obligado a vivir esta tortura. Todo por ser un buen amigo… Que detestable soy…

Minami-san… La prometida de Yuuri… Sabe mis sentimientos por él… Y me reprocha en la cara que ya no es mio…

Yuuri no entiende porque me quiero ir, no lo entiende… Lo peor aun es que… Me pidió ser su padrino de bodas…

**A quién le contarás que yo lloré por ti**

**Que ahora solo quieres mi amistad.**

Me lastima que Yuuri le haya dicho que durante nuestra ruptura… Llore por bastantes días… Minami era humana del mundo de Yuuri, él se comprometió con ella cuando estaba conmigo, Miko-san se molesto mucho… Y Konrad se preocupo por mí… Hasta Günter lo hizo… Mi estado era lamentable.

-_Wolf… Buenos días. ¿Estas bien?_

_-Si, no te preocupes… Estoy perfectamente bien… Yuuri-Heika._

_-¿heika? Nunca me habías hablado así…_

_-Mi tío me regaño por no hacerlo…_

**Perdóname me es tan difícil,**

**No me pidas que te entienda**

**No, no puedo.**

_-Ah!! Pensé que estabas molesto…_

_-Nunca me enojaría contigo… Eres mi amigo… Sabes, tengo algo de prisa y seguramente Minami-san te busca…_

_-Wolf…¡¡ espera!!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Si serás mi padrino de boda?_

Y por débil solo me atreví a asentir y alejarme lento del ladrón que tenia cautivo mi corazón…

_-¡¡Yuuri!! Mi amor estuve buscándote por todas partes. Y Konrad me dijo que estabas por aquí…_

_-No te preocupes, Minami-chan, solo hablaba con Wolf._

_-Yuuri- Lo miro con capricho- No quiero que hables con ese príncipe… No ves que solo complicas su existencia…- Cosa que el maou no logro comprender…_

_-¿Eh?_

**Discúlpame pero no es tan fácil**

**Perderlo todo cuando la vida apenas empieza.**

_-¿Qué lo hago sufrir? ¿Cómo?_

_-Yuuri, no se si deba decírtelo…_

_-Solo dímelo, no puede ser tan malo…_

_-Primero prométeme que no me dejaras, aunque quieras… Yo no quiero estar sin ti, amor…_

_-Claro que no, como crees que dejaría de amarte…_

_-Que bien, lo que pasa es que Wolfram-san, esta enamorado- Ciertamente no le mintió, solo no le dijo toda la verdad…_

_-¿Enamorado?_

**A quién crees tu que dolerá este fin**

**A ti que alguien más te espera ya después de mi.**

_-Si, completamente enamorado de alguien que no le corresponde y nunca lo hará…_

_Curiosamente el rubio pasaba por ahí en ese momento…_

_-Buenas tardes, Minami-san, Yuuri-heika… Disculpen si este torpe soldado interrumpe su platica pero… Heika… Se solicita su presencia… Lord von Voltaire le busca para quedar de acuerdo con la fecha de su boda…_

_Cada palabra que Salía de la boca del rubio… Era una flecha que atravesaba su corazón… Se había quedado sin ganas de luchar… El fuego que brillaba en el, esa pequeña esperanza se había desvanecido por completo… cuando vio a la pelirroja besando a su majestad._

**A quién le contaras que yo lloré por ti**

**Que ahora solo quieres mi amistad.**

_-Ya vuelvo, Minami-chan- Se despidió el maou. _

_Comenzó a caminar junto al rubio en silencio hasta la oficina del pelinegro…_

_-¿Wolfram?_

_-¿Si, heika?_

_-Minami-chan me dijo que estas enamorado… ¿te estas llevando bien con ella?_

_-Si, de maravilla… Yuuri… Te tengo una noticia._

_-Dime.- El simple hecho de que Wolfram le dijera por su nombre lo ponía inmensamente feliz._

_-Me comprometí con Elizabeth…- Comento con cierta tristeza en el rostro…_

_-¡¡Felicidades!! ¡¡Espero que sean muy felices!! – Dijo con amabilidad._

_-Si, yo también- Susurro por lo bajo el chico.- Te amo…- Dijo cuando el pelinegro abrió la puerta de la oficina…_

_-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?_

_-Nada, Heika…_

Será mejor que mis sentimientos queden olvidados…

Será mejor olvidar que te ame…

Será mejor que trate de ser feliz con alguien que amo…

Pero simplemente no puedo olvidarte…

Y me entra una tristeza enorme cuando te veo con Minami-san y tus hijos…

Sorprendentemente no puedes salir de mi vida…

Por eso… La única solución… Será morir de tristeza…

Te amo… Te amo tanto Yuuri…

_**Owari**_

_Me enamore… creo que es el primer fic que si me gusta..._

_Creo que le pondré segunda parte... Si les gusta…_

_Tengo como 20 fics sin final escritos en mi computadora… x3 _

_¡¡Feliz Año!!_


	2. Ay amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta hermosa serie no me pertenecen… Si fueran míos Wolf ya estaría junto a Yuuri *o*- LA canción tampoco es mía…

Wolfram Centric...

-_Dialogo del personaje_-

(Interrupciones de la autora)

**Ay amor**

**No se por donde comenzar… **

**Es muy difícil para mi,**

**Como explicar que ya acabo,**

**El sentimiento cambia…**

Me gusta una chica, pero tambien me gusta Wolfram… Amo a Wolfram… Y siempre me voy a preocupar por él, pero esto no iba a funcionar, porque soy demasiado tonto… No puedo lograr que mi corazon se integre con mi mente… Porque _Wolf es un hombre… ¿Pero vale la pena perder a tu primer amor por eso? _Mi mente y corazon pelean todos los dias… Hasta el dia en el que conoci a Minami…

**El tiempo no es un buen guardián ****  
****y la distancia no ayudó ****  
****algo pasó, alguien llegó ****  
****y no tiene remedio**

Le dije a Wolfram que queria que siguiera siendo mi amigo, y como él es tan masoquista acepto. Me duele, me duele que me evite, pero al final fue una decision mia… Mi mente y mi corazon me piden a gritos que me separe de ella… Que este con Wolfram, porque sin duda estoy enamorandome mas de mi ex prometido.

**Ay amor ****  
****perdóname ****  
****solo intento no hacer daño ****  
****sin mentiras, sin engaños**

Lo estoy haciendo vivir una tortura… Soy un asco, después de esto nunca me perdonara.

Hace unos dias, vi a Minami molestando a MI Wolf… Tengo que terminar con ella.

Wolfram se quiso ir, asi que le pedi que fuera mi padrino de bodas, de hecho le iba a decir que lo amo, pero mi lengua me traiciono.

**Ay amor ****  
****entiéndeme ****  
****se que es duro y no se lo que hacer**

Lastime a Wolf, lo lastime y le dije una gran mentira… Minami amenazo a Wolfram, con sus sentimientos hacia mi… Konrad dejo de hablarme, incluso Günter lo hizo… Yo tambien me hubiera dejado de hablar…

-_Wolf… Buenos días. ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte al ver su cara larga._

_-Si, no te preocupes… Estoy perfectamente bien… Yuuri-Heika.-Hice una mueca al escuchar como se referia a mi persona…_

_-¿heika? Nunca me habías hablado así…-dije encaprichado._

_-Mi tío me regaño por no hacerlo…- Lo mire con ternura…_

**Si quieres verme alguna vez, ****  
****tan solo llama y volveré**

_-Ah! Pensé que estabas molesto…- dije sonriendole._

_-Nunca me enojaría contigo… Eres mi amigo… Sabes, tengo algo de prisa y seguramente Minami-san te busca…- mire como se daba la vuelta he inconscientemente tome su brazo._

_-Wolf…¡ espera!_

_-¿Qué?- Me miro con un brillo extraño en los ojos…_

_-¿Si serás mi padrino de boda?- ¿Por qué dije eso?_

Asintio y poco a poco se alejo de mi… No queria eso… Soy un estupido…

_-¡Yuuri! Mi amor estuve buscándote por todas partes. Y Konrad me dijo que estabas por aquí…_

_-No te preocupes, Minami-chan, solo hablaba con Wolf._

_-Yuuri- Me miro con capricho- No quiero que hables con ese príncipe… No ves que solo complicas su existencia…- lo comprendi perfectamente… Minami le tenia celos a Wolf…_

_-¿Eh?- Ella era mala…_

**Si tu dolor te deja ver, **

**Quisiera ser tu amigo**

_-¿Qué lo hago sufrir? ¿Cómo?- mire a mi prometida con miedo…_

_-Yuuri, no se si deba decírtelo…- Me dijo mientras mordia sus labios con maldad_

_-Solo dímelo, no puede ser tan malo…- Lo ultimo que quiero es verlo sufrir…_

_-Primero prométeme que no me dejaras, aunque quieras… Yo no quiero estar sin ti, amor…_

_-Claro que no, como crees que dejaría de amarte…- Le menti a ella tambien… Cuando la veia … A la unica persona que veia era a él…_

_-Que bien, lo que pasa es que Wolfram-san, esta enamorado_

_-¿Enamorado? Eso ya lo sabia Minami… Tenemos que hablar…_

**Yo nunca te podré olvidar ****  
****pero el amor es como es**

_-Si, completamente enamorado de alguien que no le corresponde y nunca lo hará…_

_La mire con un odio profundo_

_-Buenas tardes, Minami-san, Yuuri-heika… Disculpen si este torpe soldado interrumpe su platica pero… Heika… Se solicita su presencia… Lord von Voltaire le busca para quedar de acuerdo con la fecha de su boda…- Wolf tenia los ojos rojos…_

_Wolfram se lastima todos los dias… Iba a interrumpir pero… Ella me beso…_

**a veces da, a veces no ****  
****y no tiene remedio**

_-Ya vuelvo, Minami-chan pero esa platica queda pendiente…_

_Comenzamos a caminar y yo tenia que hablar con él._

_-¿Wolfram?_

_-¿Si, heika?_

_-Minami-chan me dijo que estas enamorado… ¿te estas llevando bien con ella?_

_-Si, de maravilla… Yuuri… Te tengo una noticia._

_-Dime.- El simple hecho de que Wolfram me dijera por mi nombre me ponía inmensamente feliz._

_-Me comprometí con Elizabeth…- Comento con cierta tristeza en el rostro… _

_-¡Felicidades! ¡Espero que sean muy felices! – Lo mire con tristeza…_

_-Si, yo también- Susurro por lo bajo el chico.- Te amo…- murmuro en silencio._

_-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- Lo habia escuchado perfectamente bien…- Yo tambien te amo…- dije en un susurro inaudible._

_-Nada, Heika…_

Será mejor que mis sentimientos queden olvidados…

Será mejor olvidar que te ame…

Será mejor que trate de ser feliz con alguien que amo…

Pero simplemente no puedo olvidarte…

No me casare, no me casare porque te amo…

Sorprendentemente no puedes salir de mi vida…

No quiero que mueras. Tengo que solucionar esto Wolfram…

_**Owari**_

_.-. Lo cambie un pooquito .-._


	3. Dame otra oportunidad FInal

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta hermosa serie no me pertenecen… Si fueran míos Wolf ya estaría junto a Yuuri *o*- LA canción tampoco es mía…

Wolfram Centric...

-_Dialogo del personaje_-

(Interrupciones de la autora)

**Dame otra oportunidad…**

**Dicen que el mejor consejo  
es el que se da uno mismo.**

Termine con Minami, termine con ella. Me era difícil, muy difícil ver como Wolfram se derrumbaba ante mis pies… Entonces ahora seguía reconquistarlo… No quiero que te cases, pero tu no sabrás que siempre te he amado, pensaras que juego contigo… Te amo, te amo tanto y solo quiero que tú lo sepas…

**Que nada es tan importante  
como un hombre decidido.**

Te ate a mi, no quería que te alejaras, porque aun no sabia que te amaba, nunca Debí dejarte, ahora Será difícil recuperarte. Pero al igual que los demás tú no sabes porque rompí con ella durante la ceremonia, por Shinou que bien lo hice. Aleje a esa bruja de mi, creo que es a la única persona que odio, intento alejarme de ti…

**Y yo no quiero esconder mi amor,  
yo no quiero olvidarte.**

Necesito que vuelvas, necesito que estés a mi lado… Wolfram ¿Aun me amas? Quisiera preguntártelo… Necesito un amigo, necesito a Konrad o a Murata, necesito que alguien me aconseje… ¿Cómo Hare que vuelvas a mi lado…? Necesito verte.

**Y se bien que los errores  
siempre terminan por pagarse.**

Lastime a Wolf, lo lastime y le dije una gran mentira… Le dije que nunca lo había amado, pero lo amo, lo amo tanto… Te necesito…

_-Maoh-heika, acepta casarse con Minami Nakamura…- Dijo Günter mirándome con desaprobación._

_-No.- Todos los presentes voltearon a verme, incluso Minami._

_-¿Yuuri?- Susurro la susodicha._

_-No te amo. No quiero estar con alguien que hace sufrir a mi mejor amigo._

**Es que acaso fue mi error  
el demasiado protegerte.**

_-Pero Yuuri, ¿Qué estas diciendo?_

_-La verdad Minami, no quiero estar junto a ti… Amo a alguien más. Y no puedo creer que apenas hoy me este dando cuenta._

_-Adiós Minami. Te veré en la escuela.- dije mientras la cubría de agua y ella era transportada a la tierra._

_-¿Heika? –Mis seguidores me miraron sorprendidos y yo solo salí de la habitación.- Konrad, necesito hablar contigo. _

_Y mi padrino me siguió._

**Para que nadie te hiriera, para que nadie  
se metiera en tu vida, así como así…**

_-¿Qué sucede Yuuri?- me miro con estrés…_

_-Amo a Wolf, Konrad, perdóname…_

_Me abofeteo. - ¿Y que haces diciéndomelo a mi? Deberías decírselo a Wolfram ahora._

_-¿Me estas permitiendo estar con tu hermano?_

_-Yuuri apresúrate o se ira._

**Por eso dame otra oportunidad,  
sólo dame otra oportunidad.**

_Corrí por los pasillos… _

_-Wolfram!- Grite._

_-¿Qué sucede Heika?- Respiraba agitado._

_-Tengo algo que pedirte… -Me arrodille frente a el… Con miedo…- Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld.- Susurre calmando mi respiración…- A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, quiero preguntarte algo…- Lo mire a los ojos, lloraba.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Abrí una cajita en mis manos que contenía un anillo con una piedra preciosa en el centro._

**Por eso dame otra oportunidad  
para saber al menos si amarte estuvo mal.**

_-Yuuri… -Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, se ve hermoso. No es que sea Sadomaso, es que Wolfram siempre esta hermoso…_

_-Hice muchas cosas malas, pero siempre, desde que te conocí te he amado._

_Solo no lograba que mi corazón se pusiera de acuerdo con las tontas supersticiones que tengo… ¿Me perdonaras al menos?_

_-Yuuri… Estoy comprometido._

_-¿Me perdonaras al menos?_

_Las puertas se abrieron y pude ver a la fuerte Elizabeth… _

_-Nii-sama.- Susurro mirando a Wolfram…- Nii-sama… Haz lo que tu corazón te diga. Porque te lo mereces, nii-sama. _

**Si es que vos me necesitas  
como yo te necesito a vos  
dame otra oportunidad...**

_-¿Estas segura Elizabeth?- dijo Wolfram sollozando…_

_-Claro que si, nii-sama. Además, estoy muy feliz por ti._

_-¿Entonces?- Susurre mirándolo._

_-Solo una oportunidad mas, Henachoko._

Lo amo, y agradezco con mi alma y corazón que Wolfram haya aceptado estar con un Henachoko como yo de nuevo…

_**Owari**_

_Mee encaanto xD_


End file.
